


The Pains of Puberty

by Anonymous_Writer12



Series: Crypton Family Chaos [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Family, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, First Period, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kagamine Len and Rin Are Siblings, Kaito is a good dad, Meiko is a good mom, Menstruation, Miku is around 14, Team as Family, aged-down characters, and Luka is 17 to 18, and then Kaito and Meiko are good parents, and they do a good job, because they're the only adults, but there's only a mention of blood and that's the worst of it so, ok so the plot is basically Rin getting her period for the first time, proceed with that knowledge, so they kinda gotta be, the Kagamines are like 10 to 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Writer12/pseuds/Anonymous_Writer12
Summary: TW: talk of periods and menstrual cycles, blood is mentioned very briefly and that's it. Having periods is a normal part of being a human, but if it makes you uncomfortable I'd recommend reading something else.Rin woke up and immediately felt something was wrong. Letting out a small gasp of pain as she curled up on herself and clutching her abdomen.
Relationships: Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len & Kaito, Kagamine Len & Meiko, Kagamine Rin & Kaito, Kagamine Rin & Meiko
Series: Crypton Family Chaos [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040670
Comments: 11
Kudos: 14





	The Pains of Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> Luka: 18 years old  
> Miku: 14 years old  
> Kagamines: 12 years old  
> TW's: Periods, Cramps, Menstural cycles,

Rin woke up and immediately felt something was wrong. Letting out a small gasp of pain as she curled up on herself and clutching her abdomen.  
It felt like a cheese grater was stabbing it’s way through her stomach, like an extremely inefficient and painful Alien. The pain felt like it was radiating into her legs and chest, her muscles cramping painfully.  
She clutched at her side and whimpered quietly, burying her face into her pillow and burying herself under her blankets.  
“Rin? What’s wrong?” she heard Len’s voice and looked up to see her brother hanging off of the ladder for their bunk bed, looking at her with concern.  
“Just hurts.” she mumbled, closing her eyes again.  
“What hurts? Did you hurt yourself?” he asked, climbing up onto her bed and trying to get a better look at his sister.  
“Get off!!” she grumbled as Len tore the blankets off of her.  
“I can’t check unless you move you dumb dumb.” he replied, pushing her shoulder.  
Rin immediately shrieked and kicked at her brother, who immediately let go and ducked out of the way, tears pricking at her eyes.  
Len looked legitimately scared at that, not only because he almost just got kicked off the top bunk.  
“What’s going on?” the yellow haired boy turned around to see Kaito in the doorway, worry etched onto his face.  
“Something’s wrong with Rin!” Len said, starting to get a bit panicked.  
Kaito walked in and stood on Len’s bed, grabbing onto the railing heaving himself to look at the twins.  
Giving Rin a soft smile of concern he spoke softly, “Hey kiddo, what’s going on?”  
“It just hurts.” she replied, her voice muffled by the pillows.  
“What hurts?”  
“Everything.”  
Kaito frowned, “that’s a rather broad area.”  
Rin groaned, “mostly the stomach area.”  
Kaito thought for a second, “did you eat anything bad?”  
“Don't think so.” she replied, another gasp of pain leaving her as she curled up a bit more.  
Realization suddenly washed over Kaito and he stepped down from the bed, “I’ll be right back.” and quickly walked out of the room.  
Len sat down on the end of the bed and gave Rin a concerned look, it seemed like Kaito knew what was going on but that didn’t stop him from worrying.  
It didn’t take long for Meiko to burst into the room with Kaito hovering near the door behind her.  
“Len, sweetie, go out with Kaito for me ok?” Meiko said, motioning for him to come down.  
“But Rin’s hurt!” he complained, moving back further onto the bed.  
“I promise she’s fine, I just need you to come down so I can help ok?”  
Len gave her a look before turning to look at his sister, frowning at her crumbled up form before coming down and letting Kaito lead him out of the room.  
“What’s wrong with her?” he asked, clinging onto Kaito’s arm.  
Kaito sighed, looking away and clearly not sure exactly how to explain. “You two learned about puberty and the changes that come with it right? They had classes about it in school?”  
“Yeah, is that what that is?” Len asked.  
“It’s a part of it. It’s called the menstrual cycle-”  
Suddenly the door next to them burst open, “Wait, Rin got her period?!” Miku exclaimed, Luka standing behind her looking equally surprised and confused.  
“Yes, well, maybe,” Kaito replied, “she’s having pretty bad cramps but Meiko is checking on her to see if it’s just PMS or her actual period.”  
Miku and Luka exchanged looks before both moving out the room and to separate parts of the house.  
“I got the heat pad.” Luka said.  
“I’ll grab the chocolate and laptop movies, don’t forget the ibuprofen.” Miku added, both leaving the two males standing alone in the hallway.  
“What’s going on?” Len asked, looking up at Kaito.  
“Ok, what exactly did they teach you guys?” Kaito asked, leading Len into his room to let the ladies handle the situation.  
***  
“Rin, you’re gonna have to get up to go to the bathroom.”  
“But it hurts!” she complained.  
“I know sweetie but we have to make sure you’re not gonna bleed onto the sheets.” Meiko comforted her, running her hand through Rin’s hair. “Do you want me to carry you?”  
Just then Luka walked into the room and met Meiko’s eyes, “I have a heat pad and painkillers, Miku is getting some chocolate and movies to watch, Kaito is with Len.”  
“Ok, leave those right there. Rin, you can lay down and watch movies all day, but you gotta go to the bathroom first.” Meiko said, wrapping her arms around the blond haired girl and pulling her up onto her lap.  
Rin groaned as Meiko moved her off of the bed and towards the bathroom, thanking Luka for opening the door and handing her a fresh pair of underwear. Also Nodding at Miku as they passed each other in the hall, the blue haired girl gave Rin a smile and pat on the knee.  
Once Meiko showed Rin how to use a pad and made sure the girl wasn’t gonna bleed through her pants, she cleaned off the bloodied underwear as Miku came back to help Rin to her room and try to get her to eat some chocolate. Ibuprofen on an empty stomach isn’t generally a good idea.  
“Hey Meiko?” a voice distracted her from the sink in front of her and she looked over at Len. “uh, Kaito explained what’s going on, is Rin gonna be ok?”  
“Yeah, she’ll be back to normal in a week, you don’t have to worry bud.”  
Len nodded but still looked on edge.  
Meiko smiled at the young boy, “I told her she could watch movies until she feels better, I bet she could use a movie watching partner.”  
Len looked up at her a nodded with determination before rushing towards his and Rin’s room.  
Meiko chuckled as Kaito walked into the bathroom.  
“Is Rin doing better?”  
“She will be soon enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> My period is killing me slowly from the inside and I hate it  
> Might as well vent through fictional characters  
> How are y'all doing?


End file.
